Formation Ino–Shika–Chō (Waterkai)
|image=Formation_Ino_Shika_Cho.png |kanji=フォーメーション猪鹿蝶 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Fōmēshon Ino–Shika–Chō |literal english=Formation Boar–Deer–Butterfly |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Hiden~Nara Clan~Akimichi Clan~Yamanaka Clan, Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Manabe, Hachisuka, Sugitani |teams=Sanyajū |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Formation Ino–Shika–Chō are formations used by the members of the , , and clans designed due to their long history of working together. These formations are designed to use each member's abilities in the best way possible that complements the others'. This formation is usually done with flawless accuracy, which comes after working together — another testament of how close-knit the three clans are. This formation is not limited to any one specific technique of any of the clans but the respective clan members can use several of their respective clan's techniques in tandem to create different versions of this formation. The Sanyajū gained part of their fame by their flawless collaboration, it is thus not surprising to note that they excelled in utilizing these formations. They adopted and perfected them, as well as adjusting them to their own unique techniques. It is this that allowed to become the living, breathing war machine that never failed to protect the while he was reigning and ran rampage once he commited suicide. Variations Tsukumizake Formation , survives being stabbed through the head]] Tsukumizake (月見酒, Moon and Sake Cup): This is the trio's primary formation and serves to support them during battle and all further formations. Using Hachisuka's as a "generator" of chakra, Manabe divides it between the three of them by transmitting the chakra through his . Not only is the chakra received by all three, so are the thoughts and the sensory impulses, allowing them to act on what the others are seeing and hearing. In addition, a small amount of Manabe's own chakra is thrown into the mix, as to better defend them from . The two foreign chakra signatures can serve to break any illusion on any of the three. Obviously, this leaves Hachisuka the most vulnerable to genjutsu, as he only has Manabe's little chakra to help him, but each of the Sanyajū are aware of this and act accordingly during battle. In general, this gives all of the three members massive chakra reserves. Commonly, Sugitani follow this up by applying her Shadow Soul Technique to both of her teammates as well, a task her chakra network alone wouldn't be able to execute. It should be noted, though Manabe and Hachisuka reap the benefits from this jutsu, they do not gain the capability of actually manipulating the shadow or any other. This founding formation alone grants the trio instant communication, the ability to perceive the field from three different points of view, gigantic chakra reserves and - through the Shadow Soul Technique - immunity to physical assaults and the ability to transport themselves anywhere where there is a shadow. Trivia * The name is a reference to a card combination in the Hanafuda card game, Koi-Koi; Inoshikachō uses the Boar (猪, Ino), the Deer (鹿, Shika), and the Butterfly (蝶, Chō).